


Snow Day

by Cas824



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Gen, Hexsquad - Freeform, Idk how to tag things, Just some cute fluffy stuff, Lumity, Sledding, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Tubing, i love these character so much ok, minor tw for angst regarding reference implied trauma and emotional abuse, sleepover, there’s sorta hurt comfort, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas824/pseuds/Cas824
Summary: Snow day on the Boiling Isles. The Hexsquad goes sledding and the tension between Luz and Amity is becoming hard to ignore.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic that I’m actually posting so I hope you all like it! Just some cute fluffy owl family, hexsquad, and lumity. There are probably a lot of errors because this wasn’t beta read or edited heavily but hopefully it’s still slightly ok. This was all probably better in my head. I really appreciate comments and constructive criticism but please be nice. Thanks for reading!

“I did it!” Luz shouted, startling her friends from their books and scrolls.

“You did?” Willow exclaimed. “Luz, that’s amazing!”

“See I knew you could do it,” Gus complimented, staring at the illusion of King that followed him around like a shadow.

“Aha! Another me! Once the world is mine he shall rule by my side! We’ll have double the power!”

Willow giggled. “Yeah and double the cuteness.”

“Hey! I’m not cute,” King protested. 

Amity giggled and patted the demon's head. 

“That’s right King. You’re very scary,” Amity confirmed.

“See! She gets it.” King crawled onto the couch and into Amity’s lap then curled up and fell asleep. King and Amity got along much better than anyone had expected.

The green haired witch looked down at her lap, still not quite used to any kind of affection.

“Awww. You two are so cute!” Luz said. King's holographic double faded away. 

Amity blushed and chuckled, too flustered to say anything and too confused by the intent of the complement to even know how to respond if she could. 

The group were sitting around the table in the living room of the Owl House, doing their homework together as they did most days after school. The house has become sort of a hang out spot for the teens, with the welcoming atmosphere and friendly faces. Eda has become a cool mom kind of figure to the group and though she would never admit it she loved Luz and loved seeing how happy she was with all of her friends. Plus she had more people to help sort through her human collectibles and work her stand. 

The Owl Lady walked into the room carrying a tray of snacks.

“Alright kiddos. Lilith says that you can’t just eat junk all afternoon,” she said gesturing to the plate of cookies and bowl of chips on the table “so she cut you up some vegetables.” A combination of groans and polite but untruthful thank you’s chorused from the study group. 

“Lucky for you,” Eda lowered her voice, “I made them all taste like cake. Mostly because she wanted me to eat them too. I’m not a fan of broccoli. But don’t tell Lilly.” The faces around the room brightened. 

“Edalyn, you forgot the carrots!” Lilith called from the kitchen. 

“Ugh. I’m coming,” Eda called. As annoyed as they were by each other, everyone could see how excited they were to have each other back.

Gus and Willow reached for the plate in the table.  
Luz started to get up from her seat on the couch but turned back around to amity.

“You want some?”

“Oh. Uh yeah. But I can get it myself. Don’t worry I’m fine,” amity spit out. 

“Don’t be silly! I'm right here. You have your hands full, plus you wouldn’t want to wake King.” Luz said already making a plate for her friend. Amity eventually gave in and let her. Her hands really were full, along hugged tight to one arm as he slept while the other scribbled down notes from the textbook she had open beside her. 

“Thanks, Luz. Could you just leave it on the table? I’ll get it when I finish up these notes. She said turning back to her work with a slight shiver. Winter on the boiling isles could get very cold. She glanced out the window to see snow coming down hard. 

“I’ll be right back,” Luz said, setting down Amity’s plate and running upstairs as Willow and Gus continued chatting. Amity was just finishing up her homework as she felt something soft being draped across her back

She looked up from her book to find herself wrapped up in a big wool blanket. 

“It’s really cold so I got you a blanket. I noticed you were shivering.”

“I… thank you luz. That was really-“ 

“Hey I’m cold too! Why don’t I get a blanket,” Gus interrupted. Willow nudged him in the side. “What! Willow it’s freezing why don’t I…” realization dawned on his face. “Ohhhh I get it. It’s because luz li-“ he was cut off by another elbow and a sharp look from Willow. Luz giggled awkwardly and assured him she had brought blankets for everybody.

Amity was now frozen not from the cold but from shock. Her cheeks were flooded with heat as she analyzed what she had heard. Did luz...like her? The way she liked Luz? No that was impossible. But what else was Gus going to say? No, no, it had to be something else. It had to be, right?

Amity was jolted from her thoughts as Luz plopped down on the couch next to her.

“Don’t you have a blanket?” Amity asked.

“No I’m fine. I couldn’t find any more anyways.” 

“Here take mine,” amity offered unwrapping herself from her warm bundle. 

“No it’s fine I don’t need it,” said the ever selfless human.

Amity knew there was a solution but didn’t know how to say wit without it sounding weird or revealing. She decided that she might as well try.

“How about we share this one.” 

“Really?”

“Of course.” 

Luz scooted next to the witch and wrapped herself in the offered blanket, snuggled up close to amity. Amity’s breath caught in her throat. She loved the feeling of the humans warm body cuddled up next to hers. Willow and Gus exchanged a knowing glance. 

Finished with their schoolwork, the group talked for a little while longer before Lilith came into the room. Amity stiffened. She still wasn’t used to seeing her former mentor in such a casual setting. Luz obviously felt the change and shifted away a bit. Lilith glanced at them and raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 

“Are any of you staying for dinner? I need to know how much food I need to make.” Lilith was a surprisingly good chef. Luz was glad to have home cooked meals more frequently. It reminded her of home. 

“No, we should probably get going. But thank you Miss Clawthorne.” Willow replied. She and Gus stood up. Luz got up to hug her friends goodbye. Amity stood up too, shifting King gently onto the couch, figuring she should probably leave as well. It would be odd for her to stay by herself right? But she didn’t want to leave her friend and the safe haven of her home. It was far better to her own home at least. 

Esa came in to ask Lilith when dinner was as Willow opened the door to leave.

“Woah!” yelled Gus, jumping backwards as an avalanche of frosty powder poured into the room. There was a wall of snow nearly up to the top of the door.

“Finally!” Hooty exclaimed, spitting out a mouthful of snow. “I couldn’t breathe in there! And it’s so cold,” he complained. 

“Oh quit being a big baby you dumb bird,” Eda scolded. 

“Yeah, well how would you like to be buried in snow?”

“Fine stretch your way to a window and spend the night in here.”

“Oh boy! I love having a sleepover with my favorite people.”

“Uh uh. You’re sleeping in the bathroom.”

“Good enough!” Hooty said with a smile as he closed the door and tunneled out through the snow and upwards. 

“Well it looks like none of you can go anywhere tonight in this snow,” Eda said, turning her attention to Gus, Amity, and Willow. “I guess you’ll have to call your parents and tell them you have to stay the night.” 

“Really Eda there must be some way. It’s just some snow.”

“True. But I’m lazy,” Eda said, walking away.

“Ugh, you’re impossible, Edalyn.” Lilith turned back to the kids. “You’re welcome to use the phone to call your parents. Luz can set up some place for you to sleep. We’re having stew for dinner, is that okay with everyone?”

“Yes ma’am,” said all four young witches. Lilith nodded and walked back to the kitchen. 

“Guys do you know what this means?” Luz asked excitedly. 

“Uhhh… no.” Gus responded.

“It’s a sleepover!”


End file.
